theeitcfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord William Brawlmartin
Power only comes to those who deserve it, And when others are ready to give it. - Lord William Brawlmartin Fair Winds and a Following Sea - William Brawlmartin You are Given Three shots in the EITC, One will Lead you to Fame, Glory. The Other will Lead you to Foolishness. And the other one will lead you to Respect and Notorious. Make a Choice and you will be Given a Shot from those Three. William Brawlmartin It was Setember 8, 1712 on a Dark and foggy night, William's Parents were just finishing Dinner And the Three Brothers were asleep, Victoria was cooking with worry, And Thomas was outside watching for any unexpected Company. When suddenly, Their was a HUGE Lighting Bolt Accross a Approaching ship! When it had got closer it could be seen, It was Jolly Rogers ship! And Following it was the most feared man in the seas Davy Jones! Thomas Ran Into the House Yelling, VICTORIA WAKE UP THE KIDS AND MOVE OUT! Thomas Had then Rushed to the dock then to his Ship The HMS Sea Conqourer, he Had quickly Ran up the board that yelled to his ship And Ordered, ALL HANDS ON DECK NOW! THATS A N ORDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he Had Then Ran to the Bell And ordered ALL HANDS ON DECK AND GRAB YOUR WEAPONS! In about 40 Seconds all the men were in line holding their Bayonets awaiting orders. He Had Then Ordered YOU 60 MEN WITH ME THE OTHER 100 STAY ON THIS SHIP AND DEFEND AGAINST THE OTHER VESSELS! as Soon as All Thomas Men were on the Ground Their was a Cannon fire, Than a suddon CRACK! the Men Turned around and saw that the board leading to the ship was destroyed! he Yelled at the Men aboard the ship, LAUNCH THE SHIP IMMIADATELY!!!!!! And as Told to, They did. With Thomas, He Had a Very Famous Admiral with him, His Name was Admiral George Anson. Anson yelled, ALRIGHT MEN! LINE UP ON THE SHORE AND TAKE AIM BE PREPARED FOR A DEFFENSE ATTACK! By the time all the men had Lined up their was the sound of Cannons Fireing, The HMS Sea Conqourer was battleing the Dutchman, Allowing Jolly Rogers Ship to slip by, Approaching Quickly The men had took aim waiting to fire at the arriving men of jolly roger, Soon enough the ship was near the shore and the very few men had arrived on the shore. Then their was a suddon cry from Joly Roger VICCCCTOOORRRRYYYYAAAAIIIAAAA,Horrified but Brave them men stood their Ground. The Few men were approaching, Quickly! Thomas Had then ordered PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Battle Company Make Set!!! Aim!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fire!!!!!!!!!! And then all in a split second 5 Of jolly rogers men Hit the ground Hard. Then after that, They saw Nothing Nothing at all its was quiet... and Little to quiet.. Anson Replied, ' Sir! This may be a easy Victory! ' Anson: Sir We..... Behind you! Anson Took out his sword And Blocked His sword from Slashing into Thomas, Anson Then Had Yelled. *Sir! they are Flanking us!* * Turn around men and Defend Yourselfs! * get out your Pistols men! AIM FOR THEIR BLOODY HEADS!, - And at the same time All the men with their best accuracy shot them all at the same time with gun fire! But it still was not enough! Anson said in a werry voice, : SWORDS MEN ITS OUR LAST HOPE! They all drew their swords out and faught for their lives! Then came their worst Nightmare... It was Jolly Roger! Roger: BAH! YE SCURVY DOGS YOU ARE ALL SLOPY WITH THIS! MOVE AT OF ME WAY! SEARCH THE BUILDINGS FOR THE WOMAN WE BE LOOKING FOR THAT IS.. IF YE WANT TO LIVE! GO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! YE NAVY SCUM BE NOTHING OF A SUCH AS POWERFUL AS ME! COME UP HERE AND LET ME SHOW YOU YER FATE! HAHA! Anson Replied: MEN AIM FOR HIS BONY HEAD DEFEND YOUR SELFS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As Jolly Roger's Men Broke Through the Navy Defence, King Thomas Had ordered Anson, And a trusted Officer to take His Children and eceape them on a Dingy to the ship, And Order the Ship To Sail of To England. Anson: But S ir! Thomas: NOW!... So Anson did as he was Told. Anson: MOVE IT SOLDIER! When Victoria Had came out to see what was going on, She saw the Battle and rushed back inside to get the children, But When she Looked They were GONE! She was Shocked... She stood their for a Minute... Untill She heard a Little Whimp then a Crash! She Went upstairs to the Bedroom Then she saw a baby, It was william! The Guards must Have Not known how m any their were, and Left with Jason and Jack! So She had then thought a minute what to do, Then She decided to Rush to the Back of the House and Go to her most trusted friend....So she had Quickly ran off to her Eceape Dingy and Sailed off to her most Trusted Friend Oliver... Meanwhile, The Admiral, And a Officer and a few Surviving guards Rushed to the Dingy and Rowed to The HMS Sea concourer And Ordered the Retreat To england while King Thomas of England Surrendered And Took Capture by Jolly Roger's Men..... Roger: HAHA YOUR NOTHING NEAR AS A GOOD KING FOR YER SURRENDER! I HAVE MY END OF THE DEAL...... OH HOW I WILL ENJOY THIS HAHA! King Thomas Standing their with worry... Was mostly Thinking about how will he ever see His Family again....... Sadly standing their being forced onto Jollys Ship. He Took out his Pistol then said LONG LIVE THE BRAWLMARTIN FAMILY! And fire once, Then LONG LIVE ENGLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Fired twice.... 'AND THATS' LORD WILLIAM BRAWLMARTIN STORY PART 1! Lord William Brawlmartin ( Part 2 ) Coming soon! Facts *I am 32 in the Game *I am a Pirate Lord, or was. *I am a Lord *I am one of the top most famous men in the EITC. *i have 4 children *I have never lied, never will or intend to. *i have 3 real children in the GAME! The Others may as well be adopted. 1st one: Rose Sunslipper, Born 1743. Mother closest from knowlage is adopted or step mother Liz Manzo. 2nd Matthew Fireeagle, 3rd Victoria Brawlmartin. More Facts about them coming soon.